Blow Away
Yuuichi Nakamura |song number= 2 |starting episode=OVA 4 |ending episode=OVA 6 |previous song= Eternal Fellows |next song=Give me five! }} Blow Away is the second opening theme for the OVAs of the Fairy Tail anime. It is performed by Tetsuya Kakihara and Yuuichi Nakamura. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= WE WILL BLOW AWAY mukai kaze ni tachimukai Subete tsuyosa ni kae RISING BLOW AWAY kanashimi sae norikoete Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze BURN moeagaru kobushi ni chikai Itsudemo honki miseteyaru maji de FREEZE mayoi nante itetsukasete Shinjiru mirai egakeru sa Makesou ni nattara oshiero yo Donna toki datte tasuke ni iku zo Yoke na osewa da ze dakedo maa Sukoshi kansha wa suru ze WE CAN BLOW AWAY donna kabe mo buchiyaburi Omoi yuuki ni shite RISING BLOW AWAY kurushimi sae norikoete Saikou no nakama to issho ni |-| Kanji= WE WILL BLOW AWAY 向かい風に立ち向かい 全て強さに変えRISING BLOW AWAY 悲しみさえ乗り越えて 今希望の光掴むぜ BURN 燃え上がる拳に誓い いつでも本気見せてやるマジで FREEZE 迷いなんて凍てつかせて 信じる未来描けるさ 負けそうになったら教えろよ どんあときだって助けに行くぞ 余計なお世話だぜだけどまあぁ 少し感謝はするぜ WE CAN BLOW AWAY どんあ壁もぶち破り 重い勇気にして RISING BLOW AWAY 苦しみさえ乗り越えて 最高の仲間と一緒に |-| English= We will blow away these winds that hold us back And find the strength to rise above our struggles. Blowing away all of our sorrows And reaching out for that ray of hope. Burn, We swear it on our flaming fists We will always give it our all, really. Freeze, We'll freeze any lingering doubts And bet it all on the future we believe in. Let us know if you feel you're losing your way And we'll come to help you, any time. You may say we're butting in, but at least Show a little gratitude, alright? We can blow away any obstacle that stands in our way And turn our rising feelings into the courage to go on. Blow away our pain and continue on with the best bunch of guys around. Full Version Rōmaji= We will blow away mukaikaze ni tachimukai Subete tsuyosa ni kae rising Blow away kanashimi sae norikoete Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze Burn moeagaru kobushi ni chikai Itsu de mo honki misete yaru MAJI de Freeze mayoi nante itetsukasete Shinjiru mirai egakeru sa Makesou ni nattara oshiero yo Donna toki datte tasuke ni iku zo Yokei na o-sewa da ze dakedo maa Sukoshi kansha wa suru ze We can blow away donna kabe mo buchiyaburi Omoi yuuki ni shite rising Blow away kurushimi sae norikoete Saikyou no kizuna wo shinjite Saikou no nakama to issho ni Soul furueru kowasa wo norikoe Taisetsu na mono miete kuru MAJI de Go tomerarenai kono kanjou de Taisetsu na mono wo mamoru zo Hitori de tsuppashitte komattara Furimuite mina soko ni ite yaru ze Kakko tsukesugita zo demo ii ka Iku zo chikara awasete We will blow away mukaikaze ni tachimukai Subete tsuyosa ni kae rising Blow away kanashimi sae norikoete Saikou no mirai wo shinjite Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze We can blow away nando datte tachiagari Omoi yuuki ni shite rising Blow away kurushimi sae norikoete Saikyou no kizuna wo shinjite Saikou no nakama to issho ni |-| Kanji= We will blow away 向かい風に立ち向かい すべて強さに変え rising Blow away 悲しみさえ乗り越えて 今 希望の光 つかむぜ Burn 燃え上がる拳に誓い いつでも本気見せてやる マジで Freeze 迷いなんて凍てつかせて 信じる未来描けるさ 負けそうになったら教えろよ どんな時だって助けにいくぞ よけいなお世話だぜ だけどまぁ 少し 感謝はするぜ We can blow away どんな壁もぶち破り 想い勇気にして rising Blow away 苦しみさえ乗り越えて 最強の絆を信じて 最高の仲間と一緒に Soul 震える怖さを乗り越え 大切なもの見えてくる マジで Go 止められないこの感情で 大切なものを守るぞ 一人で突っ走って困ったら 振り向いてみな そこに居てやるぜ かっこつけすぎだぞ でもいいか いくぞ 力合わせて We will blow away 向かい風に立ち向かい すべて強さに変え rising Blow away 悲しみさえ乗り越えて 最高の未来を信じて 今 希望の光 つかむぜ We can blow away 何度だって立ち上がり 想い勇気にして rising Blow away 苦しみさえ乗り越えて 最強の絆を信じて 最高の仲間と一緒に |-| English= We will blow away against the headwind Changing everything into power, rising Blow away, even overcoming sadness itself Now, we will seize the light of hope Burn! I swear with these blazing fists I'll give it my all every time, for real Freeze! I'll chill even my hesitation 'Cause I'll paint the future I believe in Just tell me whenever you feel like you're losing 'Cause I'll come over and help you out! No thanks, I don't need your help, but whatever, I guess I owe you a little. We can blow away, breaking any wall on the way Thoughts power our courage, rising Blow away, even overcoming pain itself Believe in our strongest bonds! Together with the best friends ever! Soul! Overcome the fear that makes you tremble For I can now see the important things coming, for real Go! With these unstoppable emotions, We'll protect those that are important to us It's a problem whenever you dash off all by yourself Just turn around and you'll see, everyone is here Aren't you sounding too cool? But never mind, Let's go! Let's combine our powers! We will blow away against the headwind Changing everything into power, rising Blow away, even overcoming sadness itself Believe in the best future there'll be Now, we will seize the light of hope We can blow away, standing up as many times as needed Thoughts power our courage, rising Blow away, even overcoming pain itself Believe in our strongest bonds! Together with the best friends ever! Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Theme